


That Strange Creature Called Friendship

by Ray_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Ginny finds a lonely Luna at the beginning of the fifth year.





	That Strange Creature Called Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_In_Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely Lexie who requested some platonic fluff with HP characters for her birthday (which was two days ago oops)! I always wanted someone to reassure Luna that she didn't need the DA to have friends in book 6, and who better than Ginny? Hopefully you enjoy!

One thing Ginny had learned over her academic career was to take advantage of the warm days, for they didn’t last long. This year especially she only had so much time before the O.W.L. preparation — both in-class and Hermione-designed — made itself a presence in her life.

She used her free period to wander the grounds, alone since she hadn’t bothered to go and find Dean. Ginny had thought about taking her broom down to the pitch, but decided it wouldn’t do to be seen as showing off before Harry had the chance to run tryouts.

Just as she had the idea to swing by Hagrid’s for a look to see what they might be dealing with in his class on Thursday, she spotted a familiar head of dirty-blonde hair down by the lake. Luna Lovegood, robe cast aside as she waded in the shallows up to her ankles. Ginny grinned and changed course.

“Hey, Luna!”

Luna looked up and then round, blinking owlishly as though she’d heard a distant bird call rather than someone saying her name.

“Oh, hello, Ginny.”

“How was your summer?”

It felt a bit silly to ask of someone who just lived a couple hills over, but with the war on they hadn’t been allowed past the bounds of the yard and their makeshift Quidditch pitch. She’d had to rely on Pigwidgeon to send letters, though Ron had been considerably more accommodating when it was for a friend and not her boyfriend.

Her friend smiled in her serene way. “Daddy and I had a wonderful time searching for the Gimbledims. I couldn’t write too much in case it got intercepted. Lots of people wanted the exclusive before it was published in  _ The Quibbler _ .”

“Right,” said Ginny with an agreeable nod.

“They thrive in conditions like these. I thought I might find some to show you, but I haven’t had much luck yet.”

“They might not like the Squid,” she suggested.

Luna gave a decisive nod and walked out of the lake. “Yes, I think you could be right.” She used a drying charm on her bare legs and feet, then gave another blink in surprise as Ginny passed her robe to her. “Will I be seeing you in Runes?”

“Er, yeah, if you’ve got something else to do now.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, well, then I was thinking we could hang out.”

Luna paused. “Like friends?”

Ginny had to struggle not to laugh. She didn’t want Luna to think she was making fun of her. “Yeah, Luna. We’re friends.”

“Oh.” Her friend seemed to need a minute to process that. Then a tiny, pleased smile came to her face. “That’s good. I thought, with the DA being over and everything, that that would be over, too.”

“Course not. Look, Harry’s not discontinuing the DA because he doesn’t want to be friends anymore. He’s just got a lot on his mind.” Even if Ginny didn’t know what it was, she knew something had changed since the Department of Mysteries. He seemed calmer, yet ever more solemn.

She put those thoughts out of her mind for the time being and smirked. “Though he probably had second thoughts when he heard Snape was teaching us this year.”

Luna gave an amused sounding hum in agreement. “I’m not sure he’ll have the same patience Harry had with us.”

“Yeah, we’ll be lucky to pass.” Ginny offered her shoulder for her friend to hold onto while she pulled her socks and shoes on one foot at a time. “Still, can’t be any worse than Runes.”

“Perhaps Professor Babbling can be persuaded to make it a partner exam,” said Luna.

“That’d be good. You write them, and I’ll put them in the order she likes them.”

“Now we only have six O.W.L.s to worry about.”

“Well, we’ve got seven months to sort out a plan for those.”

They began a slow walk back towards the castle. If they timed it right, they’d probably arrive just in time for lunch. At any rate, Ginny had already decided which friend she was sitting with.


End file.
